Memory designs often require two or more power supplies on a chip. One of the power supplies can be a low voltage which is used for reducing chip power consumption in the control and input/output (I/O) logic. A second voltage power supply can be a high voltage which is used for performance in a memory array core (e.g., used for fast writing/reading operations or separate functionality operations). The location at which a lower voltage meets with a higher voltage on a chip requires a level translation from the lower voltage to the higher voltage for the logic to function properly.
Existing level translators (i.e., level shifters) work well with voltage supplies which are close together in voltage values (i.e., a high voltage value is up to two times a value of a low voltage value). However, in newer memory technologies (i.e., 7 nanometers or less), periphery logic must be run at a very low voltage level to reduce power consumption of circuits that are not performance critical. In an example use case, a wordline voltage in a memory may need to be level shifted from a first lower voltage power supply to a second higher voltage power supply during a write or read operation.